


Monochrome Week skits and stories

by Bridgyrose



Category: RWBY
Genre: CheckMate - Freeform, F/F, Monochrome, Monochrome Week 2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-26
Updated: 2020-04-08
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:22:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 2,362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23330839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bridgyrose/pseuds/Bridgyrose
Summary: Just a few drabbles for Monosweek 2020. Enjoy. As a reminder, RWBY is owned by Rooster Teeth
Relationships: Blake Belladonna/Weiss Schnee
Kudos: 16





	1. Day 1: Checkmateys

Weiss: *smiling as she saw a ship through her spyglass* Looks like Admiral Rose is after us again.  
Blake: Oh? Well, I dont think she’ll catch us this time.  
Weiss: *putting the spyglass away* I dont doubt it. We’ve managed to run away each time so far.   
Blake: *nodding* That we have. Still, she has gotten close before.  
Weiss: I know, but with a captain like you, we’ll never go down without a fight.  
Blake: *smiling and kissing Weiss* I know. May the White Fang Pirates continue liberating those in need.  
Weiss: I’ll get the others ready for a fight.  
Blake: Of course.   
Weiss: *running off to get the crew ready*  
Blake: *smiling like an idiot as she watched Weiss run off* Who’d of thought that I’d fall for the KIng’s daughter and manage to steal her away.


	2. Day 2: Fairytale AU

Narrator: Long ago, there once was a princess locked in a tower. And a young prince came to rescue her.  
Blake: *walking up to a tower* So, this is where the princess is locked up? Doesnt seem like much.  
Blake: *starting to climb the tower, only to see a ladder fall down from the window*   
Weiss: *looking down from the window* You know, if you wanted up, you only had to ask.  
Blake: I didnt know I could.  
Weiss: Well, go ahead and use that ladder to climb up. Might make things a bit easier on you.  
Blake: *nodding and grabbing the ladder* If you have this, why dont you use it to climb down and leave?  
Weiss: Because Father will know if I do.  
Blake: *starting to climb up* Your father?  
Weiss: *nodding* He locked me up here for my safe keeping. He wants me to marry whoever he deems worthy, but I dont have any desire for that.  
Blake: And your refusal to leave this place?  
Weiss: He would track me down and punish me.   
Blake: *getting to the top of the latter and crawling into the window* You know, I could help you leave this place.  
Weiss: *looking at the newcomer strangely* And how do you plan to do that?  
Blake: *smiling and creating a few orbs with magic* If you fight by my side, we can get you away from your father.  
Weiss: *picking up a staff and smiling* Lead the way.  
Narrator: The two of them fought their way out of the tower, freeing Weiss from her father and creating a bond together.  
Weiss: *smiling and holding Blake’s hand* Thank you for helping me escape.   
Blake: *nodding* Of course. It wouldnt be fair of me to allow someone like you to be locked in the tower.  
Weiss: *leaning in to kiss Blake* Maybe it’s time for your reward.  
Blake: *leaning in as well* And what kind of reward would that be?  
Weiss: *kissing Blake softly* A lovely companion and wife?  
Blake: *kissing back* I would love it.  
Narrator: The two fell in love and lived a long and happy life, roaming the countryside and attempting to bring peace to the land.Until one day, the prince fell ill.  
Weiss: *holding Blake’s hand* You have to get better. We promised to be together, forever.   
Blake: *smiling weakly and gently squeezing back* I promise, my love, we’ll always be together.   
Weiss: *sighing and kissing Blake’s forehead* I know. I just can’t imagine losing you.  
Blake: *closing her eyes* I just need to rest now.  
Narrator: The prince passed away in her sleep and true to her word, she kept her promise always being with Weiss, watching out over her as she continued their work.


	3. Day 3: Fake dating

“No no no no no!”   
Blake looked over at Weiss curiously. “What’s going on?”   
Weiss sighed, slumping with her scroll on her chest. “My parents have decided to come visit me while I’m here at Beacon. It’s one thing if it was Winter, but my father… my mother... “  
“And you’re afraid they’ll take you home?”  
Weiss nodded.  
Blake sighed. “You know we won't let them do that, right?”  
“I know. But… it's a bit more complicated than that. My father is going to expect me to have a boyfriend by now. Someone he can consider making an heir to the SDC because “A woman can’t run the company. It has to be a man.” I hate him when he gets like that.”  
“Then why not ask someone to be a fake boyfriend?”  
“Like who?”  
“Well…. You could always ask Neptune. The two of you dated for a while, right?”  
Weiss blanched at the name. “No. Absolutely not. Never again.”  
“Jaune?”  
“Ewww. No.”  
“Could always ask Sun.”  
Weiss just started at Blake. “You really want my father to take me home? If I come around with a faunus, he’ll pull me out quicker than Ruby inhales cookies.”  
Blake sighed. “You’re pretty much out of options then.”  
Weiss sighed and leaned against the wall. “I guess I… Wait! I have an idea.”   
“And that is?”  
Weiss smiled a bit. “I’ll introduce you as my girlfriend.”  
Blake practically choked when she heard the idea. “I’m sorry, what?”  
“You come with me to meet my parents and I introduce you as my girlfriend. We’ll be fake dating, of course, but it’ll keep father off my back and maybe even get him to understand I’m not really into guys.”  
Blake blushed a little bit. “But won't that backfire and get you pulled out of here quicker?”  
“Not if we do it right. And besides, you won't have to give up your secret. If he thinks I’m just dating one of my human teammates, he’ll leave me alone and realize that trying to find me a suitor is going to be futile when I already have one. And it’s only until he leaves. Just for tonight. Please.”  
Blake sighed and shook her head. “You’ll owe me for this.”  
“I’ll take you to that fancy fish place you like.”  
Blake’s ears twitched a bit under her bow. “The one with the really good sushi?”  
Weiss nodded. “That’s the one. I’ll make the reservations tonight for this weekend if you agree to do this.”  
Blake was practically salivating at the idea. “Alright, deal. Just for tonight.”  
\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Blake walked out of the bathroom in a suit, sighing. “I think you’re making me go a bit overboard Yang.”  
“Nonsense. You want to impress Weiss’s parents, right? This is the best way to do it. Besides, we don't have time to put you in a different outfit. Weiss just texted and said her Father’s airship just landed.”  
“Fine. Besides, it’s only for today. Where did you get a suit so fast, anyway?”  
“Coco offered.” Yang smiled as she straightened up Blake’s suit. “She found out you’re helping Weiss and she thought it would be a great way to show off her work.”  
Blake sighed. “How many people know?”  
“Besides Ruby… Team JNPR, Coco, Velvet, Sun and Neptune. But I think they all think you’re dating Weiss now.”  
Blake hesitated. “Wait… me? Date Weiss? I couldn’t. I mean, she doesn't even look at me like that-”  
“Never say never. But you should get going. Seems like Weiss is taking them to the garden.”  
Blake nodded and started making her way over to the garden, a bit nervous about everything. It was one thing to be around Weiss, but knowing her father….  
“You could be doing better with your studies, Weiss,” Jacques’ voice came from the garden, a bit loud for everyone to hear. “Your grades are slacking. You haven’t gotten complacent while being away from home, have you?”  
“No, I haven't. I had one bad test, but I’m still top of my class.”  
Blake took a deep breath before entering into the garden area to see Weiss along with her parents.   
Jacques looked at her curiously. “And who are you?”  
Weiss smiled, a bit relieved. “This is Blake. She’s my girlfriend.”  
Blake nodded and sat down next to Weiss. “It’s nice to finally meet you both. Weiss has told me a lot about you.”  
Jacques frowned. “A girlfriend. You are supposed to be looking for a boyfriend, Weiss. Someone that can be your husband.”  
Willow sighed and put a hand on Jacques’ shoulder. “Let her be. If she’s more fond of the company of women, then let her. Besides, this is the happiest we’ve seen her with somebody. Just let her have this one.”  
Jacques sighed. “I still don't approve.”  
Weiss' smile dropped a bit as she heard that. “Not like you approve of much.”  
“Be careful of your tone, young lady. I can still pull you out of here.”  
Blake sighed. “If it helps, she was tutoring me beforehand. We stayed up a bit later than expected, which was my fault.”  
Jacques eyed Blake carefully. “Don't make her do that again.”  
“I promise.”  
\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Blake and Weiss started walking back to the dorm after seeing Weiss’s parents off, feeling a bit relieved that everything was over finally.   
Weiss sighed happily. “That went much better than expected.”   
Blake nodded. “It really did. And I’m looking forward to this weekend with you.”  
“It’ll be a date.” She blushed a bit when she realized what she said. “I-I mean, it’s not a real date, but well, you know what I mean…”  
Blake chuckled a bit and opened a door for Weiss. “I know what you mean. Although, maybe in the future we might be able to consider something like a real date. Today was nice and even if I was your fake girlfriend today, I had fun.”  
“Thank you again for this.” Weiss started to fidget a bit nervously. “You know, maybe we can make this weekend a real date. Go out to eat-”  
“And then hit up a bookstore? Maybe a quiet cafe so just sit and relax?”  
Weiss nodded.  
Blake smiled and took Weiss’s hand. I think that would be fine.”


	4. Day 4: Soulmates

Weiss: *waking up and sighing* Another day of hell in Atlas….  
Winter: *knocking on Weiss’s door* Weiss, it’s time for you to get up and to start training.  
Weiss: *sighing and getting dressed* Alright sis.  
Winter: *opening the door* It’s unlike you to sleep in this late.  
Weiss: I know. But I didnt sleep all that well last night.  
Winter: *noticing a black flower on Weiss’s wrist* Seems to me that someone might be thinking of you.  
Weiss: Why do you say that?  
Winter: Your wrist. You have a soulmate mark.  
Weiss: *looking at her wrist curiously* I didnt notice… But I didnt think I had a soulmate.  
Winter: *smiling* Seems like you do. Wonder what he’s like.  
Weiss: *shuddering* Right… probably a guy....  
\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Blake: *looking at her soulmate mark* This isnt good…  
Adam: *walking into the tent* What isnt good?  
Blake: *hiding her wrist* Nothing. Nothing at all. Just think I may have misplaced something.  
Adam: Right. It’ll be time to move out soon.   
Blake: Of course. I’m almost ready.  
Adam: *leaving the tent* Alright, my love.  
Blake: *sighing and looking at her wrist* Right… love…  
\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Weiss: *walking into Beacon* Cant believe I’m already here. But… *looking at her soulmate mark* Right….   
Blake: *sighing and slowly walking around campus* Maybe Adam wont care that I left. Besides, it would be much harder on me if he found out about this mark-  
Weiss: *running into Blake* Watch where you’re… going…   
Blake: Sorry. I wasnt paying attention. Lost in thought.  
Weiss: *looking at her soulmate mark and then looking at Blake* Wait. You cant be…  
Blake: *looking at her curiously* Cant be what?  
Weiss: *taking Blake’s wrist and showing her the glowing mark*   
Blake: *blushing a bit* You…  
Weiss: *nodding* I thought I would end up with a boy.  
Blake: *smiling softly* I may not be a boy, but I hope I’m good enough for you.  
Weiss: Pretty.   
Blake: *chuckling a bit* Then let’s get to know each other. Blake Belladonna.  
Weiss: Weiss Schnee.  
Blake: It’s good to meet you.  
Weiss: Likewise. *holding out her hand* Lets get to orientation.  
Blake: *nodding*


	5. Day 5: Highschool/college au

Sorry guys, no updates for day 5. Just no ideas on this one.


	6. Day 6: Music

Day 6: Music AU  
Weiss: *smiling as she watched Blake perform with her band*   
Blake: *finishing the song and looking out to the crowd* Thank you all for coming tonight!   
Ruby: *putting up her guitar as the crowd started to disperse* Going to meet up with us at Ilia’s?  
Blake: *shaking her head* Nah, going to head home tonight.   
Yang: *sighing* Oh come on. You always go home. Got someone waiting for you there?  
Blake: *nodding* I do.   
Weiss: *slowly walking up to Blake* You guys were great.  
Ruby: *looking at Weiss curiously* And how are you?  
Blake: *smiling* Thanks babe. Let me get my bass put up and we can head home.  
Yang: *hesitating* Wait, babe? You mean you have a girlfriend?  
Weiss: *walking up to Blake and kissing her* I’ll wait for you in the car.  
Ruby: *watching Weiss walk away* When the hell did that happen?  
Blake: *thinking* A few months ago.  
Ruby: And you never told us?!  
Blake: *putting her bass away and finishing packing up* Never came up before.  
Yang: Well, you should bring her around with us next time. Love to get to know her.  
Blake: *chuckling and walking to Weiss* I’ll have to talk to her about that.  
Weiss: *watching Blake get closer* Couldnt wait to get home with me?  
Blake: Of course not babe. And thanks for coming to watch this time.  
Weiss: *nodding* I’m just glad I have the free time. And I think I’ll make more time to see you perform. I knew you were good but that…. You were amazing out there.  
Blake: *blushing a bit* It was nothing. Just a small time gig.  
Weiss: Small time or not, you were great out there Blake. Maybe one day, you and I can perform together as well.  
Blake: *chuckling a bit* You’ll have to learn how to play a bit more rock then.  
Weiss: *nodding* Of course, my love. You’ll need to push me to a few songs though.  
Blake: *nodding* I love you, Snowflake.


	7. End

Sorry guys, no updates on a last chapter for this, the week sorta escaped me and I never did figure out any good day 7 ideas. Sorry for the disappointment.


End file.
